His Past
by Legolas's Lover Andraste
Summary: My insight to Kurama's past. Kurama meets a strange Kitsune while at the park when he was five. Now he wants answers as to what the kitsune did to him.
1. The Kitsune

The Past 

Disclaimer: Don't own the show please don't sue.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Suiichi and his mother were running in the park playing ball when Suiichi froze. Looking around he ran to the forest next to the park and disappeared into the trees. His mother ran after him but soon lost him in the trees. Suiichi ran as fast as his five year old legs would carry him. In the very center of the forest a kitsune was playing ball. Suiichi ran up to the kitsune and asked in a very loud voice.

" Can I play to?" The kitsune looked up frightened and then smiled. 

" Sure. If you follow me to my house. That way I can get more toys later. I like to play don't you?"

" Yes I do. Can we play now?" The kitsune nodded and led him to an area of the forest where it seemed that a rip had been placed. The kitsune led him through it and then closed the portal behind them.

Shoshi looked around frantically to find the boy she had lost. After an hour of frantic searching she ran to the nearest phone and called the police. An hour later they finally showed up and started to look for the boy. Giving them a picture to help and his socks Shoshi sat down worriedly waiting for news of her little boy. The police took the picture and allowed the search dogs to sniff the socks. The dogs instantly took off into the forest dragging their handlers with them. The police just didn't understand their eagerness to find this one particular child. As the dogs began to slow down they noticed that they stopped in the dead center of the forest. The dogs sat down and stared at their handlers expectantly. The police searched the entire area but found absolutely nothing. As the day grew on they gave up on finding the boy that day and went home. Shoshi went home hoping that her son would be there to greet her. But when she got there he wasn't there. Sighing sadly she went to bed. 

Suiichi was having the time of his life. He didn't know that playing could be so fun! He looked at his new friend and realized he wasn't smiling anymore.

" What's wrong Kit?"

" I didn't bring you here to have fun. I brought you here to give some memories that you will need to have so that you can survive. Please understand."

" Okay!" Kit smiled happily and began to glow. All of a sudden a bright light emitted from the kitsune and Suiichi had to close his eyes. When he opened them again he realized that he was back in the park. Remembering what his mother smelled like he traced her scent all the way home. Finding the door locked he went to his window which he knew was always opened. Using the skills he had remembered he jumped into the room. Changing into his nightclothes, he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Do you like it? Of if anyone knows how to spell Kurama's human name tell me. I have no clue. So have fun. First Yu Yu Hakusho fic to. Ja ne!


	2. The accident

His Past Part two

Disclaimer: Don't own still. Thanks to all those that reviewed. I will give specific names to all those that reviewed in the next chapter. Ja ne!

************************************************************************************************************************************

Suiichi sat up in bed gasping for air. Where had that dream come from? What had happened that time? 'This is getting weird what about these dreams? What do they mean? What is happening to me? Why do I keep having these dreams?' He thought slowly getting out of bed. A week ago he had started getting these dreams and they only got worse the closer he got to his fithteenth birthday. Staring out of his bedroom window he inhaled the scent of freshly bloomed roses. Thinking about what was happening to him he closed his eyes and leaned against his window seat. 

__

Beep….Beep…..Beep……Beep……BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP! 

Suiichi sat up groggily and stared at the annoying machine that dared pull him from his peaceful slumber. His glare was so ice cold it could have frozen hell ten times over. His mother Shoshi walked in and laughed at the expression at the alarm clock. 

"Suiichi if you glare long enough I'm sure that the alarm clock will start dancing."

"It will?"

"No! Now get up and get ready for school so you won't be late. And don't forget that today you need to come home immediately today. It's your birthday. Oh Suiichi do you know why you were sleeping on the window sill." Suiichi laughed and got up realizing the ache in his back. Wincing slightly he pulled his school outfit out and walked stiffly to the bathroom. Pulling off his night clothes he realized all the bruises that had formed over night. Staring at the mild bruises he realized that the worst one was on his left side. It looked like the bruise was bullet shaped. Suiichi looked in the mirror and shuddered. The reflection was not his but of a strange man that looked like him. The boy in the mirror had long silver hair, silver ears, and small canines. He looked to be a mix between fox and human. He fell backwards. Behind him was the vanity mirror and he crashed right into it. Falling onto the broken shards he drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was his mother yelling for him to wake up.

************************************************************************************************************************************

An: Well second chapter is up. Thanks for the reviews. Hey listen up I don't know exactly where I am going with the story but I'll try to stay on track. Ja ne!


	3. Seeing the past

His Past -part three

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Thank you Dark Magician Girl for the spelling of Suiichi Minamino. Thank you to the others as well.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Shoshi waited patiently as the doctor took care of Suiichi. 'How could he have gotten so startled that he fell backwards into my mirror?' she asked herself. It doesn't make sense. He knew the mirror was there. Why would go backwards that fast and risk hitting the mirror? It didn't make sense. The doctor came out and looked at Shoshi's tired face. 'She's worried about Suiichi.' He thought to himself. Walking over to her he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking up startled Shoshi smiled at the doctor.

"Will he be okay?"

"Well he lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion. But since he has O positive blood a transfusion will be near impossible. On top of that he has many cuts and lacerations from the glass. So out of all this I don't think he will last six more hours much less than the rest of the night. I'm sorry Shoshi." Shoshi collapsed onto the floor in hysterics. Her little boy was going to die.

"Where am I?"

" You are home Kurama."

" Who's Kurama? Where exactly is home?"

" Why you are Kurama. Home is in the Makai world. The castle to be exact. You are the prince of all Kitsunes. Your name is Kurama not Suiichi."

"You lie. My name is Suiichi. It has been since the day I was born fifteen years ago."

" No you do not understand. Nor do you remember. So I will have to give them back."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kit and you met me when you were five. Ten years ago."

"You! What did you do to me back then? I jumped to my bedroom window and I haven't fallen once. My mother even said that I had become more graceful and precise. What the hell did you do to me?"

"My my always demanding answers but never getting them. I wonder why that is. Maybe it is because you are a kitsune."

"I am not!"

"Botan it is time to take that boy and put him where he was suppose to be fifteen years ago."

"Listen. If I talk Koenma to take him as a spirit detective can we let him live?"

"Botan he was suppose to have died fifteen years ago! We can't let him regain all of his memories. Otherwise I would agree with you. He does have the potential needed to be a spirit detective and Hiei's partner. But I think that anyone that is as stubborn or strong as Hiei could be his partner. Suiichi must die."

"I hate you. You know what if Koenma thinks he should be a spirit detective then I am helping him live. If not then I shall kill him. You are an incompetent jerk."

"Koenma, do you think that if I spare Suiichi's life he will be a trusted spirit detective, and potential partner to a certain someone who keeps refusing to have a partner because he thinks that they are not strong enough to keep up with him?"

"Botan Kurama was to be a spirit detective before he died. Since he managed to be reincarnated he is to be a spirit detective now. Now get your butt down there and wake him up. Bring him here to be tested and then we shall see if he has the potential. Go on Botan." Botan nodded and left the room glaring at her other boss who happened to be her father.

"Stop it! I don't know who your Kurama is but I am not him!"

"Yes you are."

"Prove it."

"I will. You shall pass through your memories as an apparition. No one can see you or hear you. It will prove that you are Kurama." At this a bright light emitted from Kit and Suiichi appeared in royal bed chambers. Looking around he realized that he was no longer in the bright glowing place he had been in a few moment before. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"It's a boy!" looking behind him he saw a man holding up a baby boy. 

"What shall you call him?"

"Kurama Prince of all Kitsunes."

************************************************************************************************************************************

An: Hey there thanks for the reviews. I needed them. Keep reviewing and maybe my chapters will get longer and better. Ja!


	4. Seeing the rest of his past

Seeing His Life

An: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been as busy as a bee.

******************************************************************************************

Suiichi watched as the prince grew up and became quite a good thief. He watched the boy grow up for a thousand years. Then as the scene shifted again he watched as the boy made a careless mistake and got caught. The scene shifted again and Suiichi realized that the kitsune's soul was flying straight towards his mother when she was five months pregnant with him. He watched as his mother gave birth to him and the kitsune. Turning to Kit he sighed.

"I remember now. Sorry for calling you a liar. Can you send me back to my body now?"

"Sure." As the flash of light went off Suiichi was replaced into his body.

"Botan was racing against the clock. She had half an hour to get to Suiichi and heal him before he died. Flying into his window she sighed when she realized he was still alive. Dropping down next to his bed she started to heal him. When she was done she noticed how much blood he had lost and that he would still need a transfusion. Thinking she realized that the only person she knew with his blood type was Hiei. Flying back to spirit world she grabbed his arm and tried to yank him out the window.

"What are you doing witch?"

"Listen your future partner needs a blood transfusion and you are the only one with his blood type."

"I refuse to work with a stupid ningen. Now let me go."

"But he's not a ningen." That got the entire room's attention.

"Technically he's not a ningen. He is the reincarnated form of the Makai's greatest thief Youko Kurama. He was reborn in a ningen body but it is still Youko. If you don't save him now then you will never get to do field work because you have to have a partner to do that. Now get your lazy ass on this oar so we can go. He will die if you don't save him."

"Fine." As they flew off and landed in front of the hospital Hiei noticed that Shoshi seemed to be in a different world.

"Who's she?"

"That is Kurama's mother Shoshi. She would give him the transfusion but they don't have the same blood type."

"Oh." Hiei walked up to the desk and scared the nurse.

"Hello? Listen I heard that you have a patient here with O positive blood and you need a transfusion right?"

"Yes we do."

"I'll give it to him."

"But you are to young." Botan watched as the girl's eyes clouded over and she changed her mind all of a sudden.

"Sure right this way." The nurse led Hiei away and got the blood that they needed and gave it to Kurama. Shoshi looked up when the doctor entered thinking that it was bad news.

"Shoshi we got a last minute transfusion for your son and he is going to make it." Shoshi jumped up and hugged the doctor.

"Would you like to meet the young man that donated the blood?"

"Could I?"

"Sure come here son." Hiei rolled his eyes but walked over anyway.

"Hi I'm Hiei. It's nice to meet you."

"Shoshi Minamino. Thank you so much for saving Suiichi's life."

"Your welcome. Excuse me I have to go now."

"That's alright. See you later." Botan was standing in Kurama's room watching over him when he stirred. Sitting up in bed Kurama held his head and looked around. Finally looking in Botan's direction he groaned.

"Well well if it isn't the grim reaper. What do you want?"

"Well I just saved your life so you might want to show some gratitude."

"Yeah right."

"Listen Kurama. You are to become a spirit detective and your partner Hiei is a little stubborn but I think that you two should be able to get along well."

"Yeah Yeah. Mother what are you doing up this late you should be resting."

"I know but I was so worried about you. You got hurt on your birthday. Sides the boy that loaned you the blood, Hiei, he gave me the creeps."

"Alright mother. I am fine now please try to get some rest. You need it."

"Alright Suiichi. Good Night."

"Night mother."

******************************************************************************************

An: Hey sorry it took so long but I was a little busy. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	5. Working Together

Working Together  
  
As Hiei and Kurama met for the first time they seemed hesitant to even look at each other. Tossing his head to the side Hiei snorted.   
  
"You want me to work with him? He doesn't even seem capable of fighting off the weakest of demons! How do you expect me to work with someone as pathetic as him?" Hiei growled at Botan and Koenma.  
  
"Hiei he is fully capable of handling himself in battle. He has even escaped to the ningenkai and we didn't even catch on that he was suppose to be in the afterlife until now! Now please be a little more respectful for your new partner!" Koenma snapped.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I am more than capable of kicking your but. Though I prefer not to fight you." Kurama said quietly. Snorting Hiei turned to look at him and glared.  
  
"Yeah right. The last thing I need is for a team mate that can't even bluff his way out of a paper bag. Sorry no can do. I cannot work with him!" Hiei said before turning to leave the room. Smirking Kurama leaned over and whispered into Koenma's ear a little suggestion.  
  
"Then I guess that you don't want to stay and see the fight?"  
  
"What fight?"  
  
"The fight that shows that your partner is more than he seems."  
  
"Hn." All of a sudden a reed alert went off. An ogre ran in and ran right to Koenma.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"One of the captives have escaped!"  
  
"What how could that be?"  
  
"We don't know Lord Koenma!" That was when they noticed that Kurama had turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Kurama?" Koenma asked.  
  
"To find this captive and hopefully return him to his cell. If I can't you will need a clean up crew."  
  
"Eh?" Was all that Koenma, Botan, Hiei, and the ogre could say. Following Kurama they walked right to the area that the escapee was.   
  
"I suggest that you get back into your cell before I have to hurt you." Kurama said politely.  
  
"You think that I am going to go back into that cell? Are you nuts? I'm not staying here. Besides you couldn't hurt me you pathetic human."  
  
"What you see isn't always what you get. Now please sir go back to your holding cell."  
  
"Never!" The demon cried before lashing out at Kurama. Easily dodging the blow he pulled a rose from his hair. Landing on the ground he smiled.  
  
"Rose Whip!" He said calmly and then turned the normal rose into a deadly weapon. Now, with a confident look on his face, Kurama charged into battle.  
  
"Rose Whip Lash!" He yelled before completely dispatching of the demon. Before Koenma and the others knew it the battle was over just as quickly as it began. Landing back on the floor he put the rose away and turned to look at Hiei, who had his mouth wide open.  
  
"You may want to close that. Insects may fly in there, Once an insect is in your mouth they are awfully hard to remove. Especially Makai insects." Kurama mused. Closing his mouth Hiei turned to look at Kurama's retreating back.  
  
"So what else can you do partner?"  
  
*************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it's so short, but I am not feeling to well at the moment. So I'll update again as soon as I can. Ja ne! 


End file.
